Lembranças
by Nessa Potter Cullen
Summary: Hermione namorava Rony, mas depois de tantas brigas eles terminam. E ela se descobre apaixonada por Harry, seu melhor amigo. Em meio às suas lembranças ela vai mostrar como declarou seu amor e o que aconteceu com a amizade entre ela e Harry.


**Lembranças **

por, Nessa Potter Cullen

Eu me lembro muito bem do dia em que nos conhecemos, você naquela cabine de trem junto com o Rony e eu sequer imaginava que vocês fariam parte da minha vida pra sempre, meus dois melhores amigos, o trio de ouro de Hogwarts. Passamos por várias aventuras, tantos perigos, mas nos mantemos unidos. A cada batalha um novo medo, um novo sentimento e muitas perdas.

Só depois eu pude perceber que o meu amor e os meus sentimentos não eram iguais em relação aos meus dois grandes amigos. Eu achei que era apaixonada pelo Rony, tanto que nós namoramos por um certo tempo, mas depois de tantas brigas e decepções, eu vi que o que eu sentia não passava de amizade, uma bela e pura amizade que eu nutria dentro do meu coração, Rony não passava de um grande amigo e um irmão para mim.

Já o Harry... meu Harry. Como eu pude ser tão boba ? Como não consegui perceber que o homem que eu sempre amei estava ali do meu lado ? O homem que sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Ele que sempre ficou do meu lado nos piores momentos, depois das minhas brigas com o Rony em que eu chorava horas em parar. Nas minhas desilusões e incertezas. E quem sempre esteve lá ? Ele. Meu melhor e mais verdadeiro amigo e acima de tudo o meu amor.

**#Flash Back on#**

Tinha acabado de ter uma briga feia com o Rony, briga essa que resultou no fim do nosso namoro. Eu nunca pensei que Ron podia ser tão possessivo e ciumento, eu não podia conversar com outro garoto que ele já armava um circo. Nem o Harry escapava. Mais hoje foi o fim, eu não aguentava mais, e quando ele começou com mais uma de suas cenas eu falei tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta, terminamos o namoro, mas decidimos continuar amigos. Isso que eu sempre gostei no Rony, ele podia ser explosivo e ciumento, porém entendia quando uma coisa não podia dar certo e continuava o mesmo que era antes.

Agora estou mais uma vez aqui no salão comunal, chorando feito uma louca por causa do que não deu certo e do que eu não me dei conta antes. Que amava o Harry. É, quem disse que a vida é fácil ?

Escuto passos descendo as escadas, e continuo sentada no mesmo lugar em frente à lareira observando o fogo. Até que escuto uma voz...

- "Mi ?" é ele, o Harry.

- "Oi, Harry." falo rápido e viro o rosto na tentativa de esconder as minhas lágrimas.

- "Você tá chorando, Mione ?" é, não deu certo. Nunca dá.

- "Não, quê isso, foi só um cisco que caiu no meu olho, nada demais." a velha ladainha do cisco, e blá blá blá, como se ele fosse acreditar. Hmph'

- "Ah tá, sei... Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso Mione - não falei, pois é - É por causa do Rony, não é ? Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês terminaram, eu vim do dormitório, ele tá muito mal. É uma pena vocês não terem dado certo."

- "Ah, Harry. Eu queria muito que tivesse dado certo, sabe ? Eu gosto muito do Rony, mas só como amigo, ele é como meu irmão mais velho. Eu espero que ele encontre alguém especial." ele vem e me abraça. Como é bom estar com nos seus braços, onde eu me sinto segura e completa.

- "Eu sei Mione. Mais foi melhor assim, vocês brigavam demais e seria muito pior se vocês continuassem juntos e perdessem totalmente o respeito e o carinho um pelo outro."

- "É você tem razão." como sempre...

- "Você vai encontrar alguém muito especial, que te ame e te faça muito feliz Mi."

- " Espero que sim." espero que ele me aceite. Meu amor.

E ficamos sentados em frente à lareira, abraçados, cada um curtindo a companhia do outro. Harry me consolando por achar que eu tou mal pelo término do meu namoro e eu chorando por saber que nunca vou ficar com quem amo.

**#Flash Back off#**

Foi então que aconteceu o dia, que eu posso dizer que foi o, mais feliz da minha vida. O dia em que eu pude revelar o meu amor pra ele e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao saber que ele também sentia o mesmo por mim.

**#Flash Back on#**

Seria hoje. Até que enfim eu me decidi. Seria hoje que eu contaria pro Harry que eu o amo. Eu simplismente não consigo mais fingir que só sinto uma bela amizade, eu não sou mais aquela Hermione sabichona e louca por regras, eu sou uma mulher agora, madura e com sentimentos.

Depois do término do meu namoro com o Rony, eu me fechei nos meus estudos e nas minhas conversas com o Harry. Mas, eu não aguento mais isso. É muito difícil conversar com ele e não poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer o quanto o amo. Porém, de hoje não passa. Mesmo que ele não retribua meus sentimentos e não queira mais ver a minha cara, eu vou ficar extremamente aliviada, pois vou ter tentado.

Eu vejo alguém descendo as escadas do salão comunal. É ele, o Harry. Ai meu Deus ! O que eu faço ? Ele está vindo na minha direção. Calma Hermione. Foco. Você nunca teve dificuldade em conversar com o Harry. Só seja sincera e objetiva. É só o Harry. Só o cara que você ama mais que à si mesma, nada demais.

- "Oi Mione"

- "Ah, oi Ha-Harry". maldita gagueira momentânea.

- "Então, o que você tá fazendo ?"

- "Algumas atividades, você sabe como é, não é ?" pensar em você é minha principal atividade.

- "É, eu sei. Mais você tem que descansar Mione. Você já é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, o que mais quer provar ?"

- "Tá bom Harry. Quando eu terminar eu descanso, satisfeito ?"

- "Não. Mione, hoje é sábado. Por Merlin!"

- "Tá certo, tá certo. Você venceu."

Eu fecho os livros e fico encarando o nada, na realidade, fico pensando em uma forma de iniciar a conversa em que eu finalmente me declaro. Mais a vergonha é tanta que nem sei por onde começar, como eu vou dizer pro meu melhor amigo que não gosto mais dele só como amigo ? Que quero algo mais ? Que quero ser sua namorada ? É muita pressão.

- "Harry"

- "Mione" nós falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- "Pode falar Harry"

- "Não, fala você" droga !

- "Você primeiro"

- "Bom, eu tava pensando... Você não quer dar uma caminhada, tá um lindo dia, não é ? Respirar um pouco de ar puro."

- "Claro ! Vamos."

Nós vamos para o jardim do castelo e começamos a andar em meio aos alunos que tiveram a mesma idéia dele, procuramos por um lugar mais tranquilo, que inacreditavelmente é em frente ao lago, nos sentamos e começamos a observá-lo. Tem que ser agora, tenho o momento certo, o cenário perfeito, o assunto, e claro, o Harry. Não falta mais nada.

- "Mione, eu queria te contar uma coisa." aff, que será agora ?

- "Pode falar."

Oh, Merlin ! Será que ele vai falar que tá namorando com alguma dessas interesseiras que só ligam pra ele por ele ser o menino-que-sobreviveu, o famoso Harry Potter. Será que é a Gina ? Não, ela tá com o Dino. Eu acho. Será que é a vaca da Cho ? Não... não deve ser. Eu mato a cadela que tiver dando em cima do meu amor.

- "...pensado nisso há algum tempo"

Só então percebo que não estava escutando nada que o Harry dizia.

- "Hã ? O quê Harry ? Desculpa, eu tava distraída."

- "Eu tava dizendo que eu tou me sentindo diferente e tenho pensado muito nisso ultimamente. É meio estranho, mas eu não consigo mais conviver com isso e precisva desabafar."

- "E o que é?" claro, desabafar, né ? Como sempre, eu mereço. Pode desabafar Harry, estou aqui ao seu dispor. É pra isso que servem as amigas.

- "Bom... ér, que eu não... bom, eunãotevejomaissócomoumamiga. É isso, acho que é isso."

- "Como é ? Isso o quê ? Acho que eu não entendi... "

- "Eu não te vejo mais como uma amiga Mione, eu não suporto mais fingir que não sinto nada por você, eu quero te beijar, te abraçar, quando eu sinto seu perfume eu enlouqueço e uso todo o controle que eu tenho pra não te agarrar a todo momento. Eu quero andar de mãos dadas com você, ir aos passeios com você, eu te quero na minha vida pra sempre. Se você quiser, claro."

- "..." oi ? Será que eu escutei direito ? Acho que tou em choque. Ih, eu nem respondi nada, o Harry vai achar que eu não gosto dele. Fala alguma coisa logo Hermione.

- "Eu te amo, Mione"

- "..." ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus, não acredito, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Fala alguma coisa logo, merda. Boa hora pra ficar calada.

- "Mione ? Diz alguma coisa, por favor."

- "Ér... eu, eu não, eu não sei." não sabe ? O que eu disse ? Ele dia que te ama e você diz que não sabe ? Acho que tou pirando.

- "Você não sente o mesmo não é ? Eu já imaginava, eu só queria desabafar. Não precisa falar nada. Só não saia correndo, ok? Eu quero que fique tudo normal entre nós, como era antes."

- "Não. Eu não vou sair correndo harry. Eu seria uma louca se fizesse isso. Porquê... Por que eu sinto o mesmo que você, sempre senti. Eu também te amo Harry. Amo muito."

- "Mione..."

- "Sshhh, não diz nada Potter. Cala a boca e me beija." Ih, agora eu tenho certeza que pirei. De onde eu tirei esse "cala a boca e me beija" ?

E nos beijamos. O beijo mais doce, mais suave e mais apaixonado que eu já provei. O melhor beijo da minha vida, o beijo do menino-que-eu-amo. Eu nunca me senti desse jeito que tou me sentindo agora. é como se eu estivesse nas nuvens, como se só existisse eu e ele e não houvesse mais nada ao nosso redor.

- "Eu te amo Mione"

- "Eu também te amo Harry"

E nos beijamos novamente e novamente e de novo e mais uma vez até que o sol se pôs e decidimos entrar pra jantarmos e contar a novidade para os nossos amigos. De fato a nossa felicidade só estava começando...

**#Flash Back off#**

Depois desse dia, minha vida se tornou, literalmente, um paraíso, não que não fosse boa antes, mas é diferente quando podemos beijar e ficar com quem amamos. E o mais importante, se formos amadas. Não há nada melhor do que amar e ser amada. E com tanta paixão e intensidade como eu sou.

Aquele menino que antes era tão irresponsável e desligado se tornou um homem maduro e sensível. O homem com quem eu divido meus dias, minhas dores e alegrias. o homem que eu confio. Harry é um namorado maravilhoso, se esforça pra me fazer feliz, sempre preparando surpresas, cuidando de mim, me amando, me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo. O meu melhor amigo, o meu único e verdadeiro amor. E é assim que estamos vivendo o resto das nossas vidas, o casal mais apaixonado da escola, com um romance regado à lembranças e declarações de amor pro resto das nossas vidas. E como nos contos de fadas: Felizes para Sempre.

**Fim**


End file.
